


Swordland III: Monsters

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [3]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sword Art Online poem series based on an unnamed OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordland III: Monsters

The tragedy began out in the barren wastelands  
All alone, I couldn’t run away, couldn’t give in  
Not after losing her, my Valkyrie in the dark  
I fought for my only life, and for the one she lost

All I heard was the sound of his blade against my skin  
Because, after that, I was lost in the adrenaline  
In the thrill of my first true competition  
And once it was over, I only heard the silence

I heard the silence of my realisation  
The silence of their bodies, the stillness of the corpses  
Until I heard the sound of the shattering colours  
Until they burst into pixels, then just empty space

They were gone, forever, but I was alive, heart beating  
I’d survived the ambush. Shouldn’t that be a relief?  
I truly felt worse than before, but do you know why?  
I smiled as their bodies became ash-like pixels

You know, there’s a hidden truth to this cruel fading world  
Where the ‘game’ is just a disguise to cover the lie  
That beneath this masquerade, there’s more than one face  
And this world is just a killer with a thousand faces

Now the ghosts of those monsters follow my every step  
The wraiths of those creatures that once lived now haunt me  
They steal my dreams away, and replace them with cold nightmares  
And now the thought of sleep drives me full of this empty fear


End file.
